toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonid Ushakov
Leonid Sergeiyevich Ushakov (12th July 1867 – 5th May 1932) was a Russian-Tabi'atstani communist revolutionary. After the formation of the USSRT he was made its first leader, and stayed in power until his death. Early life Leonid Ushakov was born on the 12th July 1867 in the village of Bystravca in the Poseleniskaya province of the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan to a family of wealthy peasants. Revolutionary activities In mid-1888, Ushakov was forced to run from his home-village when Kazemostani police attempted to arrest him after he was caught spreading anti-monarchist leaflets in the nearby school. As such, he hid in the Arshad mountain range where he met Farshid Khorosani, a young communist party member that had helped create a small Soviet in the mountains. In late-1889, Ushakov became a card-carrying member of the Kazemostani Communist Party and worked with his fellow communists to prepare for an uprising in the Kunha-ye Arshad province. After almost four years of planning, on the 27th May 1893, the communists attempted to stage a coup in the city of Sakhran. However, the police had been tipped off by traitors in the party, and many of the communists were arrested. However, Ushakov and Khorosani were able to escape the city and hid on a cruise liner headed to the Kingdom of Kälsvarike. In October 1894, the two men were exiled from Kälsvarike after attempting to instigate an anti-monarchist uprising there, and they boarded a cargo ship headed for the Krakozhian Alliance. In February 1895 whilst exiled in Krakozhia, Ushakov married fellow exiled revolutionary Anya Lavrentiyevna Kozlov. From 1895 to 1897, Ushakov wrote "The Inevitable Revolution" a political manifesto describing the conditions workers and peasants faced in Tabi'atstan, and how Marxist theory could be applied there. The Kazemostani government was displeased by this subversive text, and on the 21st July, five gunmen attempted to kill Ushakov whilst he was walking the streets of Tikomira. All of them missed their target and two of them were shot and killed by nearby policemen patrolling the streets. Realising that the communist party needed allies, Ushakov tried to reach out to several different groups, and finally, in 1903, he met representatives from the pan-Tabi'atstani movements in Ardaristan and Kazemostan. The pan-Tabi'atstanis thought that the current Tabi'atstani governments would not peacefully unite the continent, and were thus willing to support the communists, who they thought were more malleable and easier to affect than the monarchists in power at the time. However, by 1908, the pan-Tabi'atstanis and the communists ended their alliance. The pan-Tabi'atstanis were socially and economically very conservative, and did not agree with the communists aims to redistribute land and wealth to create a classless society. As such, Ushakov and his fellow communists were left without any allies and with few contacts within Tabi'atstan. To remedy this, Ushakov prepared to return to Kazemostan, and in December 1911 he hired a Krakozhian smuggler to bring him, Khorosani, and the rest of his comrades back to Kazemostan, where they could better prepare for their planned upcoming revolution. Their travel back was smooth and Ushakov quickly gained the trust of local Kazemostani communists, who elected him Chairman of the Kazemostani Communist Party in August 1912. In 1914, Ushakov met a minor noble known as Rasool Abid Mazdayasna who had become disillusioned with the monarchist system in Kazemostan. Mazdayasna promised to fund the communist revolutionaries provided he was allowed to keep his lands and properties after the revolution. Ushakov agreed to the terms and Mazdayasna started giving the revolutionaries large amounts of cash as well as some intelligence that he recieved from contacts in the royal palaces. However, he did not know that he was being watched by the Kazemostani police, and in 1919, Mazdayasna was assassinated by Kazemostani government agents, ending a significant source of cash for the communists. Ushakov fell into depression, and was convinced that revolution would not succeed in Tabi'atstan. However, in 1920, there were over 400 peasant uprisings and riots in the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan, and by 1921, Ushakov had renewed confidence that the time for a communist revolution would come soon, and so he started preperations for the conflict. On the 12th June 1923, Ushakov and Khorosani, with 2,000 armed revolutionaries, began the Kazemostani Communist Revolution by siezing the main post office in the capital city of Farnavazebad and declaring the formation of the Kazemostani SFSR. Tabi'atstani Civil War Throughout the duration of the Tabi'atstani Civil War, Ushakov mainly stayed in the vicinity of Farnavazebad, although he did make several trips to the front lines in the closing stages of the war. Ushakov also sent one of his most trusted comrades, Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov (who would later become better known as "Lyudin") as a military advisor to communist troops of the Transkassefid SFSR. Leader of the USSRT On the 1st December 1925, Ushakov was elected by his peers as Chairman of the Supreme Legislative People's Council of Tabi'atstan. Hoping to secure alliances with other countries across the world, Ushakov flew to Moscow on the 15th December to engage in negotiations with Marshal Joseph Stalin to improve relations between Tabi'atstan and the Soviet Union. As a result, Ushakov and Stalin signed the Tabi'atstani-Soviet Treaty of Friendship, Alliance, and Mutual Cooperation on the 30th April 1926. The chaos of the Tabi'atstani Civil War had destroyed the country's agricultural capability, and Ushakov thus moved to create a system of collective farming. Death Political ideology Ushakov was a Marxist who believed in the violent overthrow of capitalism and the formation of a dictatorship of the proletariat. As a Marxist-Leninist, he also believed in the need for a vanguard party to lead the revolution. Personal life and characteristics Legacy Works *The Inevitable Revolution * The Crime of Private Property * Success of Communism: The Third Communist State Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani Category:Presidents of the USSRT Category:Politics of Tabi'atstan